588
Maggie remembers that Barnabas is a vampire. Synopsis : A starless night obscures the walls of Collinwood. Not far from the great house on the grounds of a cemetery that reaches back into the past, there is a mausoleum that contains a secret room. In it a frightened girl is trapped, hidden away by a man who is trying to protect her from being part of a terrifying experiment. But by bringing her to this place he has put her in greater danger than ever, for she has just had a dream, and because of the dream she is on the verge of remembering a horrifying secret. Maggie starts to remember fragments from her captivity. She remembers Willie calling her Josette, and giving her a strange dress to wear. She remembers Josette's music box, and having to wait until sundown to see Barnabas. The memories confuse her. Back at Collinwood, Nicholas hypnotizes Carolyn and orders her to participate in the experiment. Memorable quotes : Willie: (to Maggie) Barnabas would never harm you. ---- : Maggie: What was I doing in that house? Why did Barnabas want me there? Why did he want me to think I was someone named Josette? ---- : Maggie: I know! I know! I know what Barnabas Collins is!!! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production * The format of the series switches from four acts to three acts starting with this episode. It will remain so until 1051 where it returns to four acts. Story * FLASHBACK: Maggie remembers Willie giving her an old fashioned dress to wear, playing the music box for her to listen to, preparing her to be Josette for Barnabas and when Barnabas locked her inside his coffin as punishment for escaping. Part of this scene was originally shown in 248. It has been re-staged for this episode, as the series was still broadcasting in monochrome when it was originally shown. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: The dream means something. * SEDATIVE: The doctor has given Victoria a sedative. * TIMELINE: This is the fourth consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Maggie's remembrance of her captivity she states that she must remember her dream. As she does so, she encounters Willie lighting the candles. When she moves further into the room, the shadow of the camera can be seen on the floor behind her. At the conclusion of the remembrance, the scene cuts back to Maggie and the yellow neckline of the outfit she wore in the flashback can be seen beneath the outfit she is wearing now. Apparently during the commerical break the gown she now wears was simply placed over the one she was wearing previous to the break. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Nicholas makes his entrance into Collinwood. * When Barnabas closes the door to the secret room in the Collins mausoleum the door doesn't shut completely. * When Maggie begins to remember, the tune from the music box plays, although the tape drags a bit, then finally adjust to the proper speed. * When carrying Maggie into the secret room, Jonathan Frid nearly bangs Kathryn Leigh Scott's head on the top of the door jamb. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 588 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 588 - Maggie EvidenceCategory:Dark Shadows episodes